


江离

by InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY/pseuds/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY





	江离

江离与地铁来自隧道深处，地铁飞驰而过。江离在地铁与隧道壁之间行走，风是人造风，辛辣，没什么意思。她爬出地铁站，宇宙里第一缕阳光照在头顶，热度耸人听闻。张口呼吸，空气在身体里走了很远的路。她从腰上捏出一把钥匙，硅酸盐制品，腰间缺了一块，听见岩石生长的声音。  
天上飘动废弃的云，拉扯成棉片。江离仰头看了一会儿，沿着主干道往昌里小区走，沿途经过一面橱窗。她向里望，在玻璃上照见另一些玻璃，玻璃后面是个假人，很瘦，她与假人对视，学习无机质眼睛。走到小区，一共三栋老楼，楼层挺高，电梯时灵时不灵。江离与电梯一同上升，仍然摇晃。她应当认识她的屋子，认识钥匙的锁。一位邻居恰好出门，背着巨大的双肩包，边看手机边走路。江离没有见过，一时怔忡，被邻居撞到肩膀，跌在地上。  
肖战一阵剧痛，走廊怎么有人。他连忙扶起少女，问她，你也住这？江离不说话，点点头。你头好烫，肖战说。他搀着江离，看她拿钥匙开锁，举动很笨拙。江离栽倒在沙发上，掀起灰尘，胳膊上混沌的彩色纹身露出来。肖战咳了两声，察觉出异样。隔壁一直没人住，没人收拾，女孩不带行李，只有一把色泽晦暗的钥匙。他感到危险，但无法就此离去，把江离抱回家，翻出退烧药。  
都安顿好，肩膀后知后觉疼痛，肖战脱了上衣，肩头略微肿起，像撞到硬物。他对着镜子贴膏药，坚果在背后喵喵叫，转头去看，猫咪头顶趴着一只彩色守宫。哪来的？肖战问。坚果表示不知道，窜到阳台，肖战追过去，看见守宫跳进藤萝叶片。雾源湿气重，藤萝繁盛，溢出花架，攀附栏杆。而守宫不见踪影，斑斓色彩犹如幻觉。回到卧室，江离躺在床上，衣服素白，面颊因高热泛红。肖战找出温度计，用酒精消毒，洗净抹干，说，张嘴，量下体温。江离在昏沉中皱眉，她听见声音破碎，字节散进水中。  
次日清早肖战下楼购买油条和炸果子，没坐电梯。电梯不好用，有可能被困其中，他们住顶层，二十三层，诸多不便。江离还在睡，也可能不是睡，是陷入一种状态，呓语不停。肖战在地板上铺了毯子，睡在床边，一夜难眠，买早点时眼下有青影。他看见面片下油锅，滋啦啦作响咕嘟嘟冒泡，两三秒表面膨胀焦黄，闻见廉价香气。淀粉、蔗糖、植物油，一位快乐的穷人停下脚步。老板娘把一纸袋炸果子和油条递过去，肖战弯着眼睛接过来。他最近工作忙，毕业后跟朋友合伙筹备开工作室，办公室已经租好，装修材料都是亲自买。手头活钱少，压力大，吃得难免不健康。  
回到家，他把豆浆油条放在桌上，煎了鸡蛋，留下一张字条，怀着未知心情离开。他信任了这个女孩，把她留在家里，不知道对方是否能承载信任。江离醒来后不感到饥饿，路过食物，走向玻璃鱼缸，金鱼眼睛是假人的眼睛。  
书柜上有肖战一家的合影，面容和善。江离依次看他们的眼睛，都很漂亮。豆浆气味钻进鼻腔，令人想要尝试，她慢慢喝光，被昏沉的暖意从内向外包裹。去阳台打理植物，阳光酥松多孔，照在小臂上，有块皮肤起了屑。不经意一瞥，彩色守宫尾巴挑动，转眼隐没进藤萝枝蔓。江离走近一些，拨开层叠叶片，而守宫不见踪影。她依样留下字条，带走煎蛋，离开肖战的家。回到隔壁公寓，打扫布满灰尘的房间，用扫帚去够墙角蛛网，掉在手心，软绵绵团成一团。暑气渐渐蒸腾，江离旋开一座小电扇，叶片是柔和的明黄色。  
你知道这没什么意思。江离躺在凉席上，凝视天花板上的纹路，是漏过水的证明。她看到水从另外一个世界渗入，裂缝细到看不清，水珠一点点变大，摇摇欲坠，最后砸下来。会砸到哪里，砸进眼睛，成为眼睛的一部分。表面张力适当，是漂亮的弧形。她陷入停滞，最终凝固，肖战在晚上九点钟冒昧地来敲门，江离起身，听见骨骼间清脆的碰撞声。  
你还好吧，肖战问，手里端一个砂锅。吃完饭了吗。江离点头，不很清楚为什么要点头，点头比摇头安全，一种生存哲学。肖战很顺畅地发言，要不要吃宵夜。江离点头，侧身让他进屋，遭到温和的问询。你是哪儿的人啊，肖战问。江离张嘴，指指口腔，表示说不出话。肖战垂下头又抬起，手指在餐桌下绕来绕去，场面有些僵硬。他来打探这位忽然出现的邻居，想过要报警，但又怕小题大做。你还在上学吗，肖战问。江离摇头。那你……有钱吗？肖战问。江离点头，操作手机给他看支付宝余额。手机是她在衣柜里找到的，柜子很空，底部铺了一层薄被。她小心迈进去，坐到衣柜里，熟悉感一点点漫上来，衣柜是竖起的棺材。  
那就好，肖战说。他如释重负，打开砂锅，去厨房找筷子。这其实是他的晚饭，一份昂贵外卖，早就想好要过来吃，用食物拉近距离。事实证明他想多了，或者说想得还不够多。他从砂锅里捞出一勺鸡腿肉，盛给江离。江离把碗接过来，衬衫从手腕滑下一截，肖战看到她腕骨处琐碎的纹路，像一块劣等玉石。他不再想要聊天，因为对方不会说话，性情温和，没有温度的温和。江离小口吃饭，消化不良，额头渐渐发烫。肖战最终没能离开，把冷毛巾敷在江离头上，他疑心高热类似阴谋，很本质的一种阴谋，没有目的。后半夜江离仍然高烧不退，肖战开车送她去医院挂水，顺便抽血化验，检查结果没有异常。整个夏天江离在反复发烧中度过，裂纹游走皮肤表面，像一块痛苦的石英。  
这同样是肖战的夏天，路遇幻觉不能走脱。他又在楼下早点摊买油条，凝视沸腾的油锅，后知后觉想到油锅是一件凶器。薄而脆的女孩在二十三楼等他做早饭，也可以不做，等他换毛巾，也可以不换。她像无机质的生命，让人觉得即便脱离照顾，也会永远凝固在此地，无事发生。但这只是一种想象，肖战拎着纸袋爬楼，熟练地从信箱里摸钥匙，打开邻居家门。江离并没有躺在床上，而是站在阳台向下看，很难看见具体事物，整个世界缓缓移动。她手里拿着金属的水壶，比较沉，手肘弯成锐角，突出一块半透明的骨头。坚果在她脚边，见到肖战回来，慢慢地凑过去。肖战很自然把水壶接过去，握着栏杆往下看，即便是一口凶器一般的油锅也不见踪影。这迢迢的、迢迢的二十三楼。  
还发烧吗，肖战问。江离摇头。  
坚果从藤萝里粘出一片守宫的蜕。  
时日在诡异与庸常的平衡里渐渐过去，雾源的冬天不下雪，只是在潮湿中增添深邃的冷。肖战穿羊绒夹克，胖了一些，往家里搬一幅油画。江离听见动静，探出头来，两件高领毛衣的领子叠在一起，外面是羽绒服，裹成一个球。  
今天没烧啊！肖战冲她笑。江离点点头。  
肖战要回家过年，想到江离有些犹豫。他的工作步入正轨，工资不少，在春熙路一家日料店给江离定了昂贵外卖，每天送到家里，直到春节假期结束。江离的高烧似乎和食物有关，吃些刺身反倒问题不大。第二天天微亮，他赶回去，总归还是不放心。拿钥匙开门，发现江离起很早，站在阳台。肖战忽然看到那只消失许久的彩色守宫，顺着羽绒服的边拱进去，消失在江离层叠的衣服里。  
他以为日子就会这样过去，一直过。接到合唱团老师来的电话时他正在江离家做饭，用一种细长的青色小鱼拌沙拉，腾出一只手举着电话。江离和坚果凝视他的后背，眼神熨帖，没有温度。电话里老师向他介绍一个比赛节目，听说在卫视台播，亲戚朋友都能看见。当晚江离高烧不退，想起旧事情，雨水砸进眼眶。她试图平静叙述，可以做到，但这是死路一条。更好的办法是放弃叙述，时间定格在隧道深处，定格在地铁与墙壁狭缝之间，一帧又一帧，骨骼半透明。  
肖战听见她的梦话，不要去，也不知是不要去哪里。  
你会说话啦？江离醒来后，肖战问她。要不要去医院看看？烧退了吗？他摸向江离的额头，被避开。  
你们老师说的比赛，你要去吗？江离问。  
去吧，挺想去玩玩的。肖战说。  
江离不再说话，头偏过去，晨光勾勒侧脸轮廓。肖战有些茫然，下意识想要亲近，轻轻捏了捏江离的肩膀，看她没有反应，讪讪收回手。  
你胖了一些啊。江离的眼神中透出留恋，很漂亮的、琥珀色的留恋与追忆。有没有人为你从这里跳下去？她望向阳台，藤萝枝叶繁盛。听说楼底下支着一口油锅，出现在肖战的描述中，散发复杂而丰沛的气味。  
江离垂下头，没有再说话。  
结尾之后仍有结尾，结尾和风滚草一起奔向远方，甩开虚妄的荣光和更加虚妄的荆棘，虚妄的全能感和更加虚妄的受制于人。江离最终融化，硅酸盐也会融化，没有具体原因。她送别肖战，抱住他时似乎能穿过温暖的血肉。小说必须有结尾，有些故事没结尾，没结尾也行，不强求。


End file.
